The present invention relates to a disposable hygienic sanitary device which is used in conjunction with a lower front part of a short, brief or other type undergarment, in particular for males and for the specific purpose of separating the male genitalia from direct contact with the undergarment while enabling a user increased accessibility for urination through an opening or accessibility slit in the device.
The hygienic device of the present invention is in general an anatomically conforming fluid reservoir and shield constructed as a substantially flexible composite formed from textiles, absorbent components and other suitable materials which are particularly comfortable and designed to be inserted as a shield between the user""s body, specifically the crotch region, and the undergarment. The device is used to protect the user""s body, the undergarment, and therefore inherently any outer garment as well, from contact with any bodily fluids, excretions or odors from the user""s pelvic region. Specifically, the device separates the users genitalia from direct contact with the undergarment so as to avoid staining, soiling or discoloration thereof.
The composite is constructed from a specific layering of separate and differing materials in order to move moisture away from the skin of the wearer and to enhance the disbursement of the moisture of these fibers to a fabric in the composite which does not touch the skin, and to retain such moisture away from the users body as well as any undergarments or other clothing, thus protecting the user""s skin, undergarments and clothing from any leakage or bodily secretions due to normal daily activities.
The present device is soft, comfortable and slim and is particularly effective for wicking moisture and or bodily secretions away from the skin of the wearer while not adding noticeable bulk to the crotch area of the undergarment. Typical moisture management garments include several layers of moisture absorbing material. Although such articles of moisture barrier material to prevent leakage through the garment onto outer clothing are known, often the presently available articles are expensive, bulky, and generally quite uncomfortable. Moreover, the known articles, devices and protective undergarments include a continuous, solid front panel constructed entirely of moisture absorbing fabric layers having no fly opening. As can be readily appreciated, the lack of a fly can create a problem for males, wherein the device becomes an obstacle rather than an aid, when it becomes necessary to urinate.
The present invention eliminates this problem by providing an absorbent protective and insulating undergarment protective article with a fly opening that does not compromise the undergarments ability to effectively absorb, retain and disburse moisture to drier areas of the undergarment for evaporation or retention. The particular fly opening or accessability slit of the present invention solves a long felt need for a device possessing the features of a normal undergarment with the addition of moisture management characteristics. Moreover, the crotch area of the user is better protected because the present invention is more anatomically conforming, softer, more absorbent and provides greater protection, while enabling normal everyday use for the user, and in particular the male user.
Additionally, this device is thin, soft, absorbent, impermeable, and very easy to put in and take out of the undergarment. Furthermore, the present invention is held relatively secure in a desired comfortable position while remaining fixedly attached in the desired position within the undergarment no matter what activity the user is involved in. The soft, flexible, comfortably thin hygienic device of the present invention does not need to be taken off or out of the undergarment to urinate, it is very discreet, it is not noticeable and may be easily stored and carried along with extra hygienic devices. These features enable the device to be taken off and on easily and disposed of quickly and needs few instructions for utilization.
The invention may also include, in or on one of the layers of the composite, chemical or medicinal elements, or deodorants incorporated therein in order to alleviate, or cure, any discomforts or conditions from which the user may suffer, and thus ensuring that the user, during daily activities, is more physiologically and psychologically secure. For instance, this embodiment prevents contact of perspiration soaked garments next to the skin over a period of time which can cause chafing, irritation and conditions conducive to bacteria, fungus and yeast growth which might not only become apparent to the user, but to others as well.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a replaceable hygienic male garment shield device for use in combination with an undergarment, the hygienic device being placed in a user""s crotch region between the legs and interposed between the user""s body and the undergarment, the hygienic device comprising an elongate ergonomically contoured pad having at least a layer of flexible, moisture absorbent material having a front portion wider than a rear portion and a slit provided in the wider front portion of the pad and cut completely through the layer of material to create a closeable passage through the front portion of the device, the slit being in a substantially communicating correlation with a fly opening of the user""s undergarment when the hygienic device is utilized in combination therewith.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masculine hygienic device which includes a composite layering of material having moisture absorbent characteristics.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masculine hygienic device which provides the function of an ordinary undergarment for males while also having improved moisture management and retention characteristics.
It another object of the invention to provide a moisture management device for use with everyday garments designed for general wear without noticeable bulk.
It is another object of the invention to provide a masculine hygienic device which includes an attachment for securely and comfortably affixing the device within an undergarment of the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hygienic device which protects the undergarments as well as the outer clothing of the user from stains, discoloration, soiling and impregnations thereby lessening the need for constant washing of the clothing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an accessability slit, either horizontal or vertical, in the device which allows for access to the male genitalia for urination purposes in a normal manner with common place contemporary male undergarments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a layer of the material wherein a chemical or medicinal or deodorant element is incorporated in order to alleviate, cure, or protect the user during normal daily activities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which can be individually wrapped and yet discreetly carried without drawing attention thereto.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a number of sizes, in particular small, medium and large in combination with the hygienic device in order to accommodate a large range of users.
Therefore, it is an even further object of the invention to provide a system of adhesion or adhesive bands attached to the outermost layer of the hygienic device to secure the device within the lower front portion of the undergarment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a moisture management composite device constructed from integral multilayered materials which can be easily fabricated without extensive labor.